<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Latte Love by Catcat85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574860">A Latte Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85'>Catcat85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet-Cute [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine meet at a coffee shop. Kurt saves Blaine from a rude customer.</p>
<p>This is the first story in a Meet-Cute series. Each story (one shot) will be a different first time meeting between Kurt and Blaine. Some might lead to happily ever after. Some might lead to friends forever. And some might just be a meet-cute that doesn't go anywhere. I hope you go on this journey with me of exploring all the different ways these boys meet in an Alternate Universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet-Cute [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Latte Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Grande Nonfat Mocha for Kurt!” Blaine calls out as he puts the sleeve on the coffee cup and slides it on the counter for the customer to come pick up his drink.  </p>
<p>"Venti Vanilla Latte for Mandy!” Blaine calls out before putting the cup down on the counter next to the previous drink. </p>
<p>It all happens so fast. A hand reaches out to grab the first drink he had called out earlier, and in the process, that said hand knocks down a freshly made Vanilla Latte that Blaine had placed on the counter. Hot liquid begins to spill all over the counter. </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh!!!” A soft voice exclaims and Blaine looks up from his sad dripping latte on the counter to meet a pair of piercing blue eyes. “I am <i>so</i> sorry!”  </p>
<p>The man is already reaching for a stack of napkins from the kiosk to wipe off the spilled coffee on the counter. </p>
<p>Blaine remembers he works here, and that it is his job to clean up the mess. He kicks his brain into gear and grabs a rag.  </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Blaine says as he begins to wipe away the spilled coffee. Kurt, Blaine remembers his name from when he had called out his order minutes before, continues to apologize while trying to help Blaine clean up the mess. </p>
<p>“Where is my coffee? Didn’t you just call out my name?” A lady, Blaine can only assume is Mandy, asks impatiently.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, ma'am, I’ll remake your drink right now.” Blaine replies politely, already reaching for a new Venti cup.” </p>
<p>“You mean to tell me that you called out my order when it wasn’t even ready? Are you an <i>idiot?</i>” Mandy says angrily. </p>
<p>“I’m really sorry, ma’am, but I ended up spilling your drink.” Blaine apologizes. He’s used to dealing with rude customers all the time. He’s learned to always take the high road and be polite even when they are being unreasonably rude to him. </p>
<p>“<i>You</i> spilled my drink?” Mandy asks getting more irritated. “How did this place hire such incompetent person?” </p>
<p>“Ok, lady, that’s enough!” Kurt says cutting in. “First of all, <i>I</i> was the one who spilled your drink. It wasn’t...” Kurt turns to look at Blaine’s name tag on his green polo shirt. “Blaine’s fault. He’s being incredibly nice by taking the fall for me and offering to make you another drink. You shouldn’t be so rude to people. It’s going to add more lines and wrinkles on your face than there already are.” Kurt finishes sharply with his chin turned upward.  </p>
<p>Blaine has to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the way Mandy looks so offended and angry, her face is red.  </p>
<p>“Now, I think you should apologize to this nice barista for being rude.” Kurt says, looking at her expectantly.  </p>
<p>Mandy huffs and stomps her foot like a toddler, even though she’s well in her 40’s. “I am <i>never</i> coming back here! And I’m writing a really bad review online!” She says before storming out of the coffee shop. </p>
<p>Kurt rolls his eyes and turns to look at Blaine, who is smiling softly.  </p>
<p><i>Wow, he has a gorgeous smile!</i> </p>
<p>“Are you ok?” Kurt asks Blaine. </p>
<p>“Yes, thank you for that.” Blaine replies.  </p>
<p>“I can’t believe how rude she was!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, customers can be rude. We get a few of them occasionally.” Blaine says before his boss calls him to get back to work since orders are piling up. He smiles softly at Kurt and gives him a small wave before turning back to the espresso machine.  </p>
<p>“Tall dark roast with almond milk for Jeff.” Blaine calls out once he finishes making a drink and puts the cup on the counter.  </p>
<p>In the corner of his eye, he sees Kurt walking up to the counter and slides something toward Blaine. Blaine looks down to see a five-dollar bill, but writing in black fine marker on the bill catches his attention. Blaine looks up to see Kurt looking at him with a lopsided smile.  </p>
<p>“Have a nice day, Blaine.” Kurt says before he winks at Blaine and then turning around to walk towards the entrance of the coffeeshop.  </p>
<p>Blaine feels his heart jumps when Kurt winks at him. He shyly looks down and picks up the five-dollar bill in his hand.</p><h4>You have a beautiful smile.</h4><h4>Wanna hang out sometime?</h4><h4>212-206-0315</h4><h4>Kurt &lt;3</h4>
<p>Blaine smiles wide and looks up at the entrance of the coffeeshop to see Kurt smiling at him. He puts the money on his chest over his heart and Kurt smiles wider before pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth. He leans back against the door to push it open. He gives Blaine a little wave before leaving the shop.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>3 months later, when Kurt is spending the night at Blaine’s apartment for the first time, he sees his five-dollar bill, which has his message and phone number on it, being framed and displayed on Blaine’s bedside table. He picks it up and holds it in his hand to look at it better.  </p>
<p>Blaine leans over and pulls Kurt into his arms before nuzzling into his chest. “Mmm... come back to bed.” </p>
<p>Kurt smiles as he leans down to press a kiss on top of Blaine’s head. “You kept it.” </p>
<p>Blaine peeks open one eye to see what Kurt is talking about. “Of course, I did.” </p>
<p>“I love you.” Kurt tells Blaine for the first time and feels Blaine goes completely still next to him. He is just about to freak out for blabbing out the words he’s felt since their first date, when Blaine inhales sharply and pulls him into a kiss. </p>
<p>“I love you, too.” Blaine replies with the biggest grin on his face. “I love you a latte.”  </p>
<p>Kurt bursts out laughing then. “You’re a dork.” </p>
<p>“A dork you’re in love with!” Blaine retorts back with a smile.  </p>
<p>Kurt can’t argue back. What Blaine said is true. He is completely, absolutely, and whole-heartedly in love with this dork.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p>
<p>I don't have a posting schedule for this series, so if you enjoyed reading this first story, please subscribe to the series so that you don't miss an update. </p>
<p>I have too many different ideas in my head for new stories, so this is my way of getting all my creative ideas out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>